Ice Cream
by NoneButNim
Summary: It was normal to them, it was perfectly normal...As normal as two teenage boys, vigorous thrusting and grunting could suggest while smothered in ice-cream. ZADR Fluff


"What is _this?"_ Zim's eyes lowered to the creamy white substance atop the cone offered to him by his childhood rival, Dib. Dib smirked, shoving the cone closer toward the Irken's face

"It's ice-cream. You should know this, _human._" Zim growled and clenched his fist by his side. He was actually busy for once in skool- he didn't have time for Dib's games. Not today. One of the Irken's eyes narrowed in suspicion, giving the "ice-cream" a once over before sighing.

"Of course I know it, dirt-child. Zim was merely testing you… Dib-thing…" The last was added as a bit of an after-thought as a bit of the ice-cream slid down over the human's fingers. "It's melting."

"Shit!" Dib frantically held the cone away from his body as if it would somehow leap from his hand to his jacket, and in the process managed to land a glob directly onto Zim's arm. "Aw, now I need to find napkins!" While Dib whined, Zim's attention had been averted to the solid-turned-liquid that was currently seeping into his glove. It was frigid and yet not exactly unwelcome. Slowly, he brought his arm to his mouth and gave his tongue a curious swipe over the ice-cream. Cold, and a form of near liquid sugar. Not unlike some of the snacks on Irk.

"Dib-thing! I demand you give that… _ice cream_ to ZIM!" Both arms reached forward to take hold of the cone, causing Dib to lurch back.

Caught off-guard, Dib tried to recover with a snap and a snarl. "No! I bought this; you can get your own!" Again, Zim made a lunge for the cone, succeeding in sending them both crashing to the concrete of the playground. The ice-cream smashed between them, both males giving a startled yelp from the frigid, wet cream.

"Look what you did, worm-baby!"

"What _I _did?! You're the one who jumped!"

Any normal bystander would assume this sort of rough housing at their age to be downright ridiculous, and slightly suggestive (due to the ice cream currently coating both teens and the need to dominate the struggle), but anyone familiar with either Dib or Zim would know that this was how they operated. It was normal to them, it was perfectly normal.

….As normal as two teenage boys, vigorous thrusting and grunting could suggest while smothered in ice-cream.

Dib gasped as soon as Zim took a swipe toward his face. It had been years since their fights had become this directly physical. They had usually evolved into verbal fights, seeing as Zim had yet to make good on his threat to take over and destroy Earth and seeing how Dib had yet to stop him. Zim made another pass at his face, but with less 'oomph' to his sharp upper cut. Dib's head threw back, eyes screwing closed as he anticipated a sharp pain to his jaw. When it never came, he cautiously opened one eye before the other, confused.

Zim was seated atop him, fake iris eyes closed, a blissful expression on his face as he continued lapping the ice cream from his gloves that he had collected from somewhere between them. Dib blinked, fighting the flush that rose to his cheeks. Zim looked…

_Almost human._

Dib shook his head. No! Zim did definitely not look human, he _wasn't_ human, therefore he could not look so! Or… Something. Dib's thoughts were on a fast-tack violent swirl in the absolute opposite direction of where it should have been going. The image of Zim atop him brought something that he never really put much thought into to the front of his mind, and making him think… Things. Horrible, disgusting, _ohmygodsoamazing_ thoughts about his resident alien that caused warmth to pool in his stomach and—

"-human… Earth-worm! DIRT-CHILD YOU WILL RESPOND TO ZIM."

"What!?"

A victorious zipper-toothed smirk had appeared on Zim's face as Dib struggled to regain control of his thoughts. "I want another ice cream."

Dib spluttered indignantly. "But that was _mine!_" Zim looked thoughtful a moment, head tilted before he leaned down to let his lips brush over Dib's.

"Yes, but I think you enjoyed watching me eat it above eating it yourself."

Dib sighed in defeat once his mind had wound down from overdrive, Zim walking beside him with his hands in his pockets and a bounce in his step. How he let Zim talk him into buying him another ice cream was beyond him. But somehow, the idea of another vanilla-flavored kiss didn't sound all that bad.


End file.
